


Bunny

by CadavezVegaRye29



Category: Death Note, Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadavezVegaRye29/pseuds/CadavezVegaRye29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it kind of started as death note with the idea that these people were like really smart dectective type people who are hired out to work cases, but they were also insane ones.  All the characters are original.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> it kind of started as death note with the idea that these people were like really smart dectective type people who are hired out to work cases, but they were also insane ones. All the characters are original.

Looking at the old Victorian mansion you would never think that it had a dark secret. Bunny walked up to the house and knew she did not like it. She then opened the door and saw that it was beautiful. She sighed to herself and said, “But even evil appears nice on the outside.”

“Are you sure this is the place.” A guy said walking in.

Bunny turned around and saw matt walk in behind her.

She sighed and said, “Yeah this was the orphanage that took me in and raised me.”

“This house is pretty big.”

“Yeah but it has many uses, and many levels.”

He nodded and said, “It has three floors and two wings big back yard.”

She walked into the kitchen area and saw the light playing on the porch. She could have sworn she saw a boy walking around in a black wife beater and long blue jeans.

“Santana.” She said.

“Who?” Matt said walking up to her.

Bunny looked at the porch and saw that no one was there. “Nothing.”

“Ok I’ still have my reservations about this house.” Bunny said.

“Well you now own it and the property. So we can come back tomorrow if you want.”

Bunny nodded and said put down the bottle of sake. Matt saw the battle and said, “Do you really think that stupid superstition is true.”

Bunny shrugged and said, “You have your superstations and traditions and I have mine.”

H nodded and said, “So where is your room.”

“Up the stairs.” She said walking out of the kitchen. She looked back one last time and then she fallowed Matt into the main room.

“I was caged in the west wing.” She replied absent mindedly.

“Caged? How could you be caged this place seems like you could roam and be free to do whatever.” Matt said looking at her.

Bunny smiled and said, “Yeah my bad.” She then remembered what they said about Freudian slips and cursed herself. She then pulled out the will out of her purse and reread it.

“To the hair of Vanicarium orphanage, you are now in charge of this place at the event of Rummy and Scott’s death. This document means that you are the last person alive who has lived here.” She shuddered the wording did not suit right with her.

“Hey Bunny who’s this” Matt asked stopping and looking at a portrait.

Bunny walked over to it and looked at the picture and said, “The old man bended over with a cane is Scott hammingtonaway, and the man with red hair and scraggly looking beard is Rummy he doesn’t age for some odd reason. The boy in the middle in the chair is…” with this she leaned over and stared at the eyes and continued this is Leon. He was the first genius with the highest IQ. His IQ is not matched even to now.”

Matt said, “Why did you have to look at it like that.”

Bunny shrugged and said, “Because it looked like someone else and I had to make sure I was right.” Then she walked past a white room with a giant Victorian coach. She looked at the floor and saw that there were scattered cards on the floor and a computer. She walked into the room and picked up a water gun and then spun around facing Matt and pulled a trigger.

“What the heck.” He said as the water squirted him.

“Sorry I thought…” she drifted off and picked up the computer and read the etching property of gorg. Bunny’s mind drifted to a boy with brown hair that always wore black glasses and was tall and lanky dark skinned.

She looked at the cards on the floor and picked one up. “Queen of hearts.” She said as she put it in her pocket.

She turned back to matt and saw that he was staring at her strangely. “It was a game, I was the queen of hearts, Hadrian was king of hearts, Santana was king of spades, Gorg was the queen of spades, and Leon was the Ace of whoever he wanted.”

“I don’t get it.” Matt said.

“I never got it either but it was what we became associated with?” Bunny said getting off of the 2nd floor landing and walked down a hallway. She then came to a door with a B on the door and a picture of a bunny in a ninja outfit. She opened the door and looked around and saw that it was exactly as how she left it.

She walked in and looked at her desk and saw a black journal on it. She looked at it and realized that it was not hers she picked it up and gently touched the etching of a skull. Then she opened it to the first page and dropped the book down on the desk.

“What’s wrong?” as he watched her expression which was terrified.

“No, it can’t be. He should be dead.”

“what shouldn't be…?” Matt started to say but couldn’t finish because she grabbed the book and then grabbed his hand yanking him out of the door and down the hall.

“What the hell is going on?” Matt asked when she threw open the front door.

“If he is loose we have to leave get help.”

“If who is loose.

“The wild card.” Bunny said getting into the driver’s seat and starting the car.

“You're not making any sense.”

“I have to check something out. I need you to go back to the apartment. Lock the door and bring out the gun, you will need it. Don’t let him get close to you.” Bunny said.

At the house a boy in a ragged white shirt, black jeans that were to baggy for him opened a closet door and stepped out.

“The last heir, maybe she will be the one to bring Leon and Daddy back to me.” He said to himself.

He then walked down the stairs and went to the kitchen and saw the bottle that Bunny left. He read the label and frowned. Then he walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out some strawberry syrup. “But who was he?” he said to himself. Then he pulled out a knife and started to carve an elegant old style P on the table.

Bunny drove to central office and walked in to the desk and asked to see the new head captain. The front desk was about to refuse her entry till she flashed him her badge.

The person nodded and then took her to the back room. He opened a door and ma young man with black hair got up and greeted her. She nodded and said, “I am supposedly the last Venicerium heir correct.”

The detective looked at her and said, “I suppose so. Why do you deny that?”

“Because Psycho is loose somewhere in that house and if he is loose then he can leave, and there will be many murders.” Bunny said.

The Captain looked at her and said, “Fallow me we have a file of everyone in that house.”

She followed him down a long hallway to a room marked archives. She watched as he pulled out a box and said, “These are the people that are dead.” Then he pulled out three boxes and said, “And these are the people that are marked under missing.”

Bunny glanced at the boxes and decided to check the missing one. “Which code name are you looking for specifically?”

“Psycho.” She replied taking out some folders and starting to leaf through them and looking at pictures.

“We don’t have a file for him.”

She sighed and said, “I figured you won’t because he was strange.” She looked at the rest of the missing persons file and said, “I know this person.” She took it out and looked at the picture of a young boy that always refused to smile and when he did it was sadistic and a sign of trouble.

She then looked again and saw Gorg’s name on a folder. She then took it out and tapped it and said, “I bet where ever Santana is Gorg is too.”

“They haven’t been seen for four years.” The captain said.

Bunny sighed as she found an unexpected name. “Hadrian. He shouldn’t be missing.”

“Why not?” the captain asked curiously.

“Hadrian hardly walked because he was afraid of hurting himself. He would never leave the house and he would have to have a wheelchair.” Bunny said.

A thought crossed her mind and said, “If he is missing then there is something else going on.”

“Really like what?” the captain asked interested.

Bunny said, “Psycho killed them all.”

Matt was sitting on the couch watching TV. He looked at the journal that was lying on the table; he touched the etched skull and said, “Who are you? And why is Bunny terrified of you?”

He opened it up to the second page and a drawing came out of the book it was done in red ink it showed a girl with rabbit ears playing outside. There was the Victorian house but there was a window that was near the bottom and a black figure was watching her the year was on the corner.

“1995, Bunny was five. He thought to himself

He turned the picture over and read “she was five and pretty I want to marry her, she will be mine.”

Matt shivered he looked at another picture and saw the girl with bunny ears talking to someone dressed all in black. It had the year 95 on it but the words said, “she is married to that boy but they don’t understand what it means to be married they just did it so they won’t be alone.”

Matt put the pictures back in the journal and realized that they guy was not just creepy but obsessive. He moved past some of the drawings and read one page and it made sense, “This place is Hell. I’m caged. People hate me cause I’m different my only visitors are Bunny, Leon, and my father. Father put me here for my own good.”

Matt put the book down and went to the refgerator and pulled out some water and drank it. He knew that he should stay out of it but he just couldn’t help but wonder what else was wrong there. He picked up some paper and wrote Bunny, “I’m going back to the house maybe there will be more information that could help you.”

He left it on the table and put his phone in his pocket. He saw Bunny’s rosary beads hanging on a hook and put it in his pocket then he took the gun out of the closet and walked to the car.

Psycho was sitting in the piano room just hitting keys at random it had been a long time since he walked free in the house. He then went to a room marked L with a picture of a lion under the L. He pushed open the door and looked around. He then walked over to the bed and sat down on it. The room itself was plain white. He turned on his side an opened a door on the dresser that was next to the bed. He stuck his hand in a random place and felt around.

“So he was suicidal as well.” He said as he pulled out some razors and saw a small discoloration on it. He sighed and realized that most of the people there were. He smiled as he remembered Bunny tried to cut herself but in the end she couldn’t. He remembered Leon taking the razor from her hand and taking her arm and cutting it for her.

He licked his lips as he secretly watched the blood run down her arm. He did have an unhealthy liking for blood. He then traced the razor over his arm and applied some pressure. He watched as the blood settled on the skin. He saw there was a small smear of blood that stayed on the razor he then put it to his mouth and licked it. He heard a noise outside the house, he got up and looked out the window and saw a car in the driveway.

“She came back so soon. I knew little bunny couldn’t resist the urge.” He said smiling, but his face fell when he saw a guy get out of the car. “No. you’re not my Bunny.” He dug the razor into his lip cutting it. Then he thought out loud, “If he is here Bunny will surely come for him. I better make him welcome.” He then walked out of the room. He then went to a room marked B with a bunny under it and opened it. “Now where did she keep those needles and that paralyzing medication?” He then moved to a dresser and took out what he needed.

Matt walked up to the house and went to the door to open it. His hand froze in place because he could now sense the evilness of it. He opened the door and walked inside. He walked down to the kitchen area where Bunny left the bottle of sake he then noticed a P carved onto the table. He traced it and said, “This wasn’t there before.” He looked into the dining area and saw that nothing was there. He walked into the lobby to past the portrait and looked at the founders and thought what the hell you did to them.

He then heard music coming from upstairs. He knew better but he gripped the gun and then headed up the stairs to the second floor. He opened a door and he pointed a gun at the guy who was sitting at the piano. The guy looked up at him with dead vacant eyes.

“You must be Bunny’s friend.” He replied as he hit another key emotionlessly.

“Yeah what’s it to you.” Matt challenged.

The guy got up and Matt continued to point the gun at him. The guy just smiled at him and said, “Yes I do wish to die but not just yet. “

“Why are you still here?” Matt said.

The guy shrugged and said, “I don’t know. Maybe I have to kill all of the people who ever knew me.” then he took a lunge toward Matt and knocked the gun from him. Matt stared at him and to where the gun was between them. The guy looked at Him and said, “It doesn’t matter the gun is in safety mode and also he picked it up and said, “It is not loaded.”

Matt felt stupid he knew he should have checked but now he could do nothing. He was backed in a corner with a psycho path.

“Do you know why Bunny was here?” He said kneeling in front of him and pulling out a needle.

Matt knew this would only end badly for him so he decided to stall, “No.”

The guy grabbed his arm and said, “This school was not only for the talented but for those who would eventually become deranged. This was a partial mental institutiuion and Bunny was one of the psyc patients.”

Matt felt his eyes getting heavier but he kept fighting.

The guy smiled at him and said, “You’re a fighter just like her. However the more you struggle the faster it will kick in.”

Matt tried to stand up but he almost fell over. Psycho caught him and said, “Just relax I won’t kill you yet. I need Bunny to come and see her protector die. That was the only reason she married him and the only reason she is with you. But she will never be yours. She is mine in fact I know you saw the P carved on the table is the same P that is carved into her hip.”

Matt stared at him and said, “That was you.” He vaguely remembered the first time he and Bunnywere together. He remembered her taking off her pants to slip into a skirt and he saw it. He asked her what it was. She smiled at him weakly and said, “Some psycho thought it would be fun to carve into me.” He was really pissed off and asked if she wanted him to find the guy. She smiled at him and told him no she just knew where not to go to avoid him. And ended the conversation.

He looked back up at him and said, “Why would you do that to her?”

“So, that if I left this place I could always find her. P is for Psycho but it also stands for my original identity before this place took that from me.”

“And what would that be?” Matt asked just trying to remain conscious.

“Phillip.” He replied.

Matt was about to say something else but his mouth wouldn’t move and he felt his head fall onto Psycho’s shoulder.

“Good boy, rest now.” He said petting Matt on the head and then picked up the rest of the body taking a key out and putting it in a slot in the elevator and pressed the button down.

Bunny sat going throught the files but could not find a connection and then she remembered. “You should have a file on Phillip hammingtonaway.”

“Yeah we do but why do you need that.”

“Cause he is psycho.”

The captain looked at her and said, “Phillip was a deranged lunatic that went to Kumma’s medical facility.”

“True but after the place burned down he came back and stayed there.” She said.

“I think we still got that file.” He said. He then got up and went to another box and pulled out a folder. “The original pages are a bit singed so just go to the copies in the back.”

Bunny nodded and then asked, “Did they ever find out who started the fire?”

The captain sighed and said, “No.”

Bunny sighed and said, “Thanks for the help Captain.”

He nodded and then took all the files and put them back in the boxes and said, “If you want I can check the house with you tomorrow.”

Bunny nodded and said, “I need you to do me a favor though.”

“Sure what is it?” He said.

“I need you to destroy those files.” Bunny said.

He looked at her and said, “Once we find the people or confirm death I promise you I will invite you back here to burn these files.”

Bunny nodded and then walked out.

She got into her car and took out her cell phone just to see if anyone called, she sighed and then started to drive home.

When she got to her door she felt something was wrong. She opened the door to the apartment and found it empty. She saw the book on the table top and a small note.

She picked up the note and read it. She felt herself falling onto the couch.

“For once why can’t you listen to me?” She cried into her hands.

Then she saw the book and opened it at random there was a folded page that seemed to belong in a sketch book. She opened it and saw that it was a building on fire and a lone figure was walking out of the carnage. She felt herself being pulled toward it she could literally smell the smoke and ash and feel the tempiture rising. She heard a voice say, “I’m coming back for you.” She shivered. She tore her eyes away and saw that there was something on the back she turned it over and the words she heard were present. She quickly folded it back up.

She then looked at the entry that came with the picture, “I did it, now they have to take me back. I’m going back to my love, to my home.”

She then flipped to another random page before the fire scene.

A picture of a girl fell out; she picked it up and looked at the sad little blond girl. She turned the picture and saw the name Ghost.

“That name sounds familiar.” She said to herself. She tried racking her memory and then remembered that there was a girl at the Victorian house who was called ghost. She really was a nice girl who was friendly to everyone. Bunny then remembered what happened to her. It happened on a rainy night it was thundering and Bunny couldn’t sleep. Bunny got up and looked out her window and saw two figures out side. One was in a tree the other was on the bottom looking like it was coxing the other person down. Bunny quickly ran down the stairs when she got there she saw that it was ghost up in the tree and that Psycho was on the bottom. She heard him yell hurry up and get it over with.” Ghost was tying the other end of the rope to her neck. She looked up out and saw Bunny there looking horrified. At that moment Psycho looked at me and grinned and said, “Care to watch an angel fall.” Benny wanted to move but her body refused to listen. Psycho walked up to her and stood behind her. He gently put his arms around her and then stared back at Ghost who was watching with some interest. Bunny watched as a small smile graced her lips and then she fell. Bunny heard the sicking crunch of the neck braking. Psycho whispered in Bunny’s ear, “I suggest you go to bed and pretend that you saw nothing. Just make this one of those nightmares that you will forget.” He pulled something from his pocket and stabbed Bunny with it. She then fell into psychos arms and he carried her back inside.

Bunny then read the entry “I had to have her killed. I’m not ready to be a father.”

Bunny felt her mouth drop open she closed it and then felt her hands shaking. She then put the picture back into the book. She then put the book down and looked at Matt’s note again. She knew he should be back by now. She realized that she would have to try and save him. She took out a card and dialed the number.

“Is the captain there? Yes this is an emergency. Thank you.” She waited for the call to be transphered. “Hello yeah this is Bunny listen we have to go there right now.”

“Why the voice on the other line asked.

“My Boyfriend is there and he has no idea how dangerous Psycho is.” Bunny said.

“Fine I will meet you there.” He said.

Bunny hung up the phone and then walked to the closet and pulled out another gun and made sure that there were bullets in the gun. She then found some kunai, a knife, and some needles and put in a lethal injection mixture. She then went to look for her rosary beads and saw that they were gone. She sighed to herself and said, “Matt I hope they are working for you.”

Then she opened the door and walked back out to the car and drove down to the house.

As she was pulling up to the house she saw that there was a whole bunch of squad cars outside. She rolled her eyes and knew that this would be all over the news. She found the captain and said, “I thought it was just going to be you and me not half of the city.”

He looked and said, “This isn’t a lot. Believe me there is more on the way if nesaccary.”

“More if nessacary. We just need to take down one person.” She said.

“Well if you completely read the file he is classically trained as a martial artist with some skills in poisoning.”

“Duh, so am I.” Bunny said rolling her eyes, “And if you knew our history you would know that we are all psycho here.”

He looked at her a little concerned. She smiled and said, “Don’t worry I promise I won’t freak out on you.”

She then walked up to the door and pulled out a key, and then she reached into her pocket and pulled out her gun.

“Are you sure you should have a gun.”

She looked at him and said, “Yeah I took all the classes. Why are you suggesting that I’m too off my rocker to have a damn gun?”

He shook his head.

“Good.” Bunny said her tone signaling end of discussion.

She stared into the lobby and crossed over the floor to the elevator she knew where she would have to go. She knew she would have to go to hell. She smirked as the thought of hell entered her mind cause that’s where my souls headed to anyway. The Captain watched as I pressed a button to open the elevator.

“Where are you going he asked?”

“I have to go to B3.”

“What?” he asked.

“Look this house has three basements. Basement number one for the mental people, people with incurable illness such as aids, undesirables if they were lucky, and the pregnant women. There are cages probably filled with dead bodies or ash by now. There is a hospital on the second basement that does experiments and crematory work. The last is where the founders’ son lives and will torture his victims.”

“I’m going with you.” He said trying to step on the elevator.

“no you’re not. Listen I need you to stay up here I promise that if I’m not back in ten minutes storm the last basement level and take this key off of my dead body.” She said showing him the key. “And go to the other floors.”

The captain really did not like this idea but he agreed and watched as Bunny pressed the button to go down.

Psycho was sitting in a backward chair looking at Matt who was chained against the wall. He stared at him and said, “You must have reminded her of someone who lived here.”

Matt opened his eyes and looked around. He saw a small window that was over a bed that had black curtains. It was the only light source that he could see. He looked at his wrists that were chained to the wall. He looked down and saw that he was missing his shoes.

“looking for these.” Psycho said holding the shoes on two of his fingers. “all patents are not allowed to have shoes. “ever noticed why Bunny only wears sandals.”

Matt thought about it and then remembered seeing the bottom of her feet and asked her about it. She gave him a look and said, “I have an incurable disease.” He accepted it until he saw that it looked like someone was cutting the skin off of her feet.

Psycho grinned and said, “If you look at your feet you have the same problem bunny does.” He then picked up some thick white shavings and said, “I developed a bad habit of eating flesh so has Bunny but she won’t eat anyone’s flesh but her own.”

Matt felt a little disturbed. “It’s called self mutilation.” He said.

He heard the elevator coming down and he looked over at it and said, “looks like she has come to save you.”

The elevator doors opened and Bunny stepped out and saw Psycho. She walked out and saw Matt hanging on the wall. Her eyes drifted to him and saw him looking between the two of them.

“What the hell are you doing?” Bunny asked.

Psycho grinned and said, “I’m going to work on my new project.” He then pointed to Matt and said, “I found the perfect canvas.”

Bunny looked at Psycho and said, “You know that Father would never approve of this and Leon would be disappointed.”

Psycho said, “Father would be disappointed if he knew you were dating him.” He motioned to Matt.

“I brought you plenty of canvasses to do your art on.” Bunny said an evil glint in her eye.

Psycho smiled and walked up to her and said, “I missed you my sister.” Then her wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her. Biting her lip and making it bleed.

Bunny looked over at Matt and said, “Don’t look so surprised. Everyone in this house is related to each other.” She then looked ad saw three cages and pulled away from Psycho and said, “This was Santana, hadarian, and Gorg.”

PSyco smiled and said, “What gave it away?”

Bunny said, “Believe me I would know.”

“Well that body he said pointing to the wall was Santana. The other two where there.”

“What did you do to Santana?” She asked waking over to a still decomposing body.

“You never really loved him.” He seered as Bunny picked up the body and pulled it close to her body.

“I’m sorry.” She said. Putting her head on the shoulder. She saw a chain still attached to the body and looked at the ring that was around it. She remembered the day she married him which was nothing more then a promise to never be lonely. She pulled out her necklace with the matching ring and kissed it. She knew then all of this would have to end.

PSyco looked at her curiously and said, “You know what has to happen the wave is upon us and will drown us.” She then sighed and looked at Matt and said, “ I know that I’m not going to make it.”

PSyco said, “I can’t allow that to happen.”

Bunny smiled and said, “I know.” Then she pulled out the kuni hitting him.

“What the hell.” he yelled.

“Those are poisioned you will die in a few seconds.” Then she walked over to Matt and undid the clasps. He landed on the ground looked at her.

“I’m sorry but this has gone too far.” She then took off a key and said, “Give this to the captain upstairs he knows what to do.”

Matt looked at her and said, “What are you planning.”

Bunny sighed and went over to Psyco who was staring at them silently. “I belong with him as a failed experiment the ending of a science project” Then she walked over to a wall and sat down. She patted her leg and Matt watched as Psyco crawled over to her like a wounded dog dying next to its master.

Bunny smiled at Matt weakly and said, “Get on the elevator now and don’t look back.”

Matt nodded and turned around and walked to the elevator he pressed a button keeping his back to Bunny.

Bunny watched the elevator close. She then took out a needle and injected it to her neck.

“You know that you didn’t have to do this. You could have a fresh start with him.” Psyco said placing his head in her lap.

Bunny said, “I already made my wish and I sent it to heaven.”

“What was it?”

“I want to be with my family again and cry tears of joy knowing that I am being surrounded by them again.” She said a small tear sliding from her face.

Psyco smiled and said, “I just want to be like this forever.”

Bunny nodded and then leaned over and kissed his lips which were already cold. Then she pulled back and looked at the cells and said, “I’m coming home.” Then she breathed out and closed her eyes.

Matt steped out on the first floor and he saw a guy come out toward him. He held out the key and then continued walking. He went to the car that Bunny left and opened the door. He sat in the car and stared straight ahead he did not even seem to know where he was and he didn’t care. He was about to start the car when he thought he heard, “Its not over.”

He tried to rememeber what else was suppose to happen. He then remembered Bunny saying, “If I die before I inhereit the house I want you to burn all files of my existence anything that I loved or could have been mine burn it. I can’t leave a trace of my existence anywhere.”

He nodded just sat in the car and waited.

The captain looked at a key some guy gave him as he walked out of the elevator he looked at the three slots and opened each one. He sent teams to go on the other floors while he went alone to the third floor.

He saw Bunny laying against a wall with a guy in her lap. He saw her dead eyes staring up at the ceiling. He looked up wondering what she saw and found a switch above her head. He then clicked it on and looked up again and saw that there was a form of God judging souls in the middle and psyco was the on the bottom looking up at an old man and five young children playing happily and also with Psyco was a man that seemed vaguly familiar. He looked at the guy closer and relized that it was a multiple rapist and killer.

“Crap he was here. No wonder these people where the way they were.” He said to himself.

He then sighed and let a team go down to the third floor. That day he filled up over 70 body bags and he solved most of the dead or missing files. He went back to his office and destroyed everyone of them. He even pulled out Phillips file and watched it burn.

Matt was watching everything from his car. He watched as the last car left the sight he then drove out to buy lots of gasoline. People thought it was suspisous, but at this point Matt was like a zombie walking into the different stores close to the house. He then went back to the manshion and walked inside. He randomly walked into rooms and soked them in gasoline. He started with A but he left room B alone until the end then he walked into her room and sat on her bed. He then lights a lighter and puts it to a trail he created. Then he put the lighter to his arm and set himself a blaze leaving nothing left of his lover behind.


End file.
